Chacun sa conviction
by Cleanne
Summary: Un jeune garçon en eut ras-le-bol de ses parents, il décida alors de prendre un Pokémon afin de quitter sa maison.


**Titre:** Chacun sa conviction

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et Pokémon (sauf les OC) appartiennent à Game Freak

**Genre:** Amitié, Aventure

**Avertissements:** OC, sang, violence, usage de langage grossier, grammaire de français intentionnellement incorrect,

**Note de l'auteur: **C'est ma toute première FanFiction, merci de rester indulgent ! Un grand merci à Junoan !

**Résumé:** Un jeune garçon en eut ras-le-bol de ses parents, il décida alors de prendre un Pokémon afin de quitter sa maison.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**La Fugue**

_Je pourrais partir maintenant en claquant la porte, ils ne le remarqueront même pas. Ils s'en ficheraient complètement. Quels parents formidables... Pff !_

Des yeux verts regardèrent la porte avec un air calculateur.

_Je pourrais sortir maintenant, et m'enfuir de cette fou... de ma « fameuse » demeure. Mais, je n'ai pas de Pokémon. Que faire ? Comment m'en procurer un ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un garçon aux cheveux rouge qui avait volé un Kaiminus au Professeur Orme. Devrais-je faire pareil ? Non. Trop risqué. On risquerait de mettre des avis de recherches partout, comme avec lui. Raah ! Bon ! Je n'ai qu'à sortir._

Après avoir assez réfléchi, le propriétaire de ces yeux ouvrit et ferma la porte après lui discrètement. Puis il se promena un peu partout à Mauville. Il fit le tour de son école: c'était Samedi, donc il n'avait pas cours. Pouvait-il demander un Pokémon à son instituteur ? Ou à un dresseur de passage assez généreux pour lui en donner un ? Il revint sur terre et se dit que ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Il n'était pas assez bon élève pour qu'on le récompense avec un Pokémon. Pas comme son ami. Et, aucun dresseur ne voudrait donner un Pokémon à un inconnu. _Le monde est cruel. _Il soupira un bon coup, un peu désespéré. La porte de son école s'ouvrit et une silhouette qu'il reconnut aussitôt en sortit.

_Et là, un Professeur Orme sauvage apparait ! Quelle chanc-_

Tout à coup, d'un coin de l'œil, il aperçut quelque chose bouger, suspendue d'une branche l'arbre le plus proche de lui. La branche était très haute, et par réflexe, il se précipita pour rattraper la « chose » qui tomba. Cette chose était un Chenipan mais il était assez spécial, car il avait une couleur dorée. Le Chenipan était en train de trembler. Le professeur vit cette scène et s'approcha.

— Eh bien ! En voilà un beau geste !

Une idée survint dans sa tête et le châtain fit un petit sourire éphémère.

— O-oui. J'ai eu ce réflexe car quand j'étais petit je suis aussi tombé d'un arbre. Allez, ne t'en fait pas, c'est fini, dit-il au Chenipan en le caressant.

— Quelle générosité ! Une autre personne l'aurait laissé tomber, et l'aurait ignoré ! Ce Chenipan commence à t'aimer. Mais... attends une minute... Il est dorée ! C'est un chromatique* ! Dis-moi mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Je m'appelle Cl... commença le garçon avant de prendre un air hésitant.

— Hum ? Comment ?

— Cliff...

— Cliff, c'est ça ? Très bien, suis-moi ! Bon, tout d'abord...

Il sortit une balle rouge et blanche de sa poche et la lança sur le Pokémon pour l'attraper. La Pokéball bougea de tout les sens et la capture fut réussit. Le professeur se pencha pour prendre la balle rouge et blanche. Puis ils passèrent par la route 30 et Ville Griotte pour enfin, se retrouver à Bourg Geon, dans son laboratoire. Le jeune garçon était essoufflé d'avoir _autant_ marché.

Un garçon bricolait un ordinateur. Des assistants feuilletaient dans des livres, le professeur Orme fouilla lui aussi, mais en cherchant quelque chose sur son bureau. _Ma tactique aurait-elle marché ? Aurais-je mon premier Pokémon ?_

— Cliff, annonça le professeur, pour te remercier d'avoir sauver ce Pokémon chromatique, je voudrais te récompenser en te donnant ton premier Pokémon.

Le jeune garçon sourit. _Ma tactique à marché !_

— Mais, continua-t-il, je n'ai aucun Pokémon disponible à part ce Chenipan et il faut que j'étudie encore plus sur les Pokémon chromatiques.

Le visage du garçon se contracta. Il était déçu. Très déçu. Il le voulait son Pokémon ! Peu importe lequel ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter ses parents encore plus longtemps ! Comment allait-il faire... ? Le garçon qui réparait l'ordinateur réagit, il s'approcha du Professeur et de Cliff.

— Si tu veux, j'ai un Evoli. J'ai beaucoup de travail donc je ne peux pas m'en occuper. Je serais heureux si tu le prenais ! Alors, tu le veux ?

_Quelle question ! **Bien sûr** que je le veux !_

— Oui, s'il vous plaît ! se réjouit-il.

Il lui tendit la Pokéball doucement. _Dépêche, bon sang !_ Le nouveau dresseur arracha la balle de la main du garçon. Ce dernier l'excusa car avoir un Pokémon, surtout son premier, devait être vraiment excitant.

Cliff avait enfin reçu son premier Pokémon. Cette balle allait changer sa vie. Il pourrait voyager partout où il voulait grâce à cette Pokéball. Grâce à son contenu: un Pokémon. Un Evoli ! Enfin ! Il avait enfin un Pokémon ! Enfin, il sera enfin débarrassé de ses parents ! Il pourra être loin d'eux ! Il pourra enfin avoir un animal de compagnie ! Quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé ! Il pourra voyager et être libre ! Libre ! Adieu l'école et les devoirs !

— Prends-soin de cet Evoli ! Bon, j'y retourne !

Il se retourna vers l'ordinateur pour continuer à le réparer.

— Merci beaucoup ! sourit Cliff avant de regarder sa Pokéball avec admiration et excitation.

_Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Et encore enfin ! Adieu cette foutue baraque et adieu mes foutus vieux !_

— Cliff, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te confier, donc écoute-moi bien.

Le nouveau dresseur leva la tête. Il était assez curieux de savoir ce que le Professeur pouvait bien lui confier d'autre. Le professeur se tourna vers son bureau et avança avec bras grands ouverts.

— Dans ce monde existent tant et tant de Pokémon... Moi et beaucoup d'autres chercheurs veulent en savoir plus sur les Pokémon, il y a encore plein de chose à savoir sur les Pokémon ! Leurs attaques, leurs manières de vivre, de quoi se nourrissent-ils, comment ont-ils été créés... c'est pourquoi le Pokédex existent. C'est un objet high-tech qui permettra d'en savoir plus sur les Pokémon ! Mais rares sont les personnes qui en possèdent. Mais toi, je veux bien t'en confier un, monologua-t-il.

Puis il se retourna pour donner le Pokédex à Cliff.

— Acceptes-tu de prendre le Pokédex avec toi ? demanda-t-il. Et n'oublie pas de prendre mon numéros de Pokématos.

Silence.

— Tiens... Il n'est plus là...

Pendant que le Professeur Orme parlait tout seul, Cliff eut le temps de sortir son Pokémon de sa Pokéball pour faire connaissance avec son nouvel et premier animal de compagnie. Il était déjà à Ville Griotte, avec son Evoli dans ses bras qu'il était en train de caresser.

_Le Pokédex ne m'intéresse pas. Certains diront que j'ai de la chance et que je devrais en profiter mais ça ne m'intéresse vraiment mais vraiment pas._

**~PKM~**

Arrivé à Mauville, il remit son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball et ouvrit sa boîte aux lettre et aperçut qu'il avait reçu un colis. Il rentra chez lui discrètement. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en ouvrant le colis en même temps et une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit et déchira le paquet. C'était un colis venant de son meilleur ami. Il y avait un lettre et une teinture verte. Sur la lettre était marqué:

_'lut mon pote !_

_Comment ca boum ? Ca faisait longtemps ! Alors, tu t'es trouver une copine ? J'parie que non ! Ahah ! Bref, sinon, j'aurais tellement aimer que t'as un Pokémon toi aussi ! On pourrait voyager ensemble ! Et draguer aussi ! Héhé ! _

_J'te l'ai déjà dit cent mille fois mais j'aide le Professeur Orme ! Et il m'a passer un Pokédex ! Et j'lai HYPER bien compléter ! Ah et puis tu sais mon Chetiflor que j'ai capturer dans la tour Chétiflor ? EEEET BEN T'SAIS QUOI ?! Il a évolué en Boustiflor et j'ai trouvé une pierre plante pour qu'il évolue en Empiflor ! Mais il est assez dangereux quand meme ! La nuit derniere, en voulant me faire un câlin, il a failli me bouffer ! _

_Bref, j'ai toujours pas d'copine et j'en veuuuux une ! Donc j'vais arrêter d'écrire et j'vais dormir ! Bonne nuit, Clarence !_

_PS: J'étais sur que les cheveux vert clair t'irait bien ! XD_

_Frank._

Cliff était assez irrité qu'il lui ait envoyé de la teinture verte. Quand aux fautes d'orthographe, il était habitué. Il déchira alors la lettre et ne ramassa pas les bouts par terre. Il laissa quand même la teinture sur son lit. Après tout, c'était un cadeau... Le châtain décida de se préparer pour sa fugue et son aventure. Il prit son sac et mit sa Pokéball et son porte-monnaie dedans.

Il sortit de chez lui pour aller à la boutique Pokémon. Le jeune dresseur acheta de la nourriture Pokémon, des potions et des antidotes. Deux personnes le dévisageaient.

— Hé, ce serait pas le petit Clarence ? Notre voisin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la boutique Pokémon ? Il a peut-être eu un Pokémon. Ces parents doivent être **tellement gentils** avec lui ! Mon Pokémon, je l'ai eu à 14 ans moi … car ils étaient vraiment trop « poule » avec moi ! murmura la fille – qui le dévisageait – à son ami.

Il serra son poing jusqu'à s'en saigner. _Gentils ? Ah oui ? Mais, oui, mais oui ! Ils sont tellement gentils et affectueux que ça me donne envie de fuguer ! C'est bien mieux d'avoir des parents qui s'occupent de toi que des parents qui ont déjà perdu espoir avec toi ! Mais ça me fait réfléchir... J'ai beaucoup de famille dans les autres villes... Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils me reconnaissent... Tiens, mais pourquoi n'utiliserais-je pas la teinture verte que Frank ma envoyé ? Il ne penseront jamais que c'est moi ! Mais bien sûr !_

Il retourna encore chez lui sans que ses parents le remarquent, prit la teinture verte et courra vers la salle de bain pour s'en mettre sur les cheveux. Ensuite, il retourna dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac. Le châtain avait décidé de partir avant le dîner. Il devait attendre que ça sèche et était impatient de sortir son Pokémon. Mais s'il le sortait maintenant, ses vieux risquerait d'entendre les bruits d'un Pokémon et ils entreront dans sa chambre et le questionneront. Ce serait vraiment embêtant.

Puis, il se faufila dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques aliments et les déposa dans son sac. Il retourna dans sa salle de bain pour dérober une brosse pour Pokémon. Il ne s'inquiéta pas car ses parents ne vérifiaient jamais si la brosse était toujours là ou pas, car ils ne l'utilisaient jamais. C'était normalement à son frère, mais il en avait acheté une autre. La brosse était vielle, certes, mais toujours utilisable. Il chercha dans son placard un sac de couchage au cas où il ne pouvait pas se payer le dortoir au centre Pokémon. Il prit aussi des habits de rechange.

Voilà ! Il avait enfin fini de se préparer. Enfin... Il pouvait enfin partir. Enfin s'enfuir, enfin être libre ! Il prit son sac, descendit les escaliers et fixa un long moment la porte. C'est la dernière fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cette maison. Il ouvrit la porte, et fit un pas. Encore un pas et il sera libre. Adieu l'école, adieu les parents sur le dos et bonjour la liberté. Il sortit de chez lui et ferma la porte. Le garçon avait envie de la faire claquer, mais ce ne serait pas discret.

Enfin ! Enfin ! Ce jour il l'avait attendu depuis des lustres ! Le jour où il pourrait partir de chez lui avec son Pokémon !

Cliff fit sortir son Pokémon de sa Pokéball et Evoli s'installa confortablement sur l'épaule de son dresseur. Maintenant, le nouveau dresseur avait deux possibilité: soit il continuait tout droit pour aller sur la route 36 pour aller à Doublonville en passant par le parc Naturel ou à Rosalia en passant par la route 37, soit il descendait pour Ecorcia en passant par la route 32 et par les caves Jumelles.

Il décida de prendre plutôt la route en direction de Doublonville car il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à Ecorcia, et puis il n'aimait pas les caves... et les grottes. Pire, Cliff détestait ça.

_Et puis, c'est idiot de faire le tour juste pour aller à Doublonville._

Il partit donc pour la route 36... En route pour de nouvelles aventures !

**~PKM~**

Entre Mauville et la route 36, Cliff entendit des dresseurs parlés d'un Simularbre qui coinçait le chemin entre la route 36 et la route 37, et qu'un jour, un fabuleux dresseur était venu le battre. L'un des dresseur qui parlait, ressemblait bizarrement à son cousin... D'ailleurs, le garçon le dévisageait aussi. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda avec un air choqué:

— Clarence...?

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le visage de Cliff. C'était vraiment son cousin. Il se souvient, il y a très longtemps, quand ses cousins étaient venus envahir sa chambre... Ces petits démons avaient détruit sa chambre, en sautant partout et en déchirant ses posters. Cliff avait été très énervé et leur avait hurlé dessus. Ses cousins s'étaient plaint à leur mère pour que le garçon se fasse réprimander, et ça avait marché.

— Je ne suis pas « Clarence », dit-il d'un air méchant, tu devrais acheter des lunettes, tu sais.

Il fut vexé et retourna parler avec son ami, et Cliff poursuivit sa route.

En marchant dans la route 36, il croisa un type louche habillé en noir qui faisait penser à un membre de la Team Rocket sans le logo « R » sur leur uniforme. « Le type louche » dévisagea un moment Cliff qui le regardait aussi. L'homme suspect sourit en fixant l'Evoli confortablement installé sur l'épaule du dresseur débutant.

— Eh toi là ! File-moi tes Pokémon si tu veux pas goûter à la morsure de mon Rattatac ! cria le bandit.

Cliff le regarda avec un air qui semblait dire _« Attends, pour qui tu me prends ? »_

— Attendez, laissez-moi réfléchir un moment, dit-il en posant sa main sous son menton en prenant une expression pensive.

L'homme tendit la main en s'attendant à ce que Cliff lui passe ses Pokéballs.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il impatiemment

— Non, se moqua le dresseur.

Le bandit devint rouge de colère.

— Sale mioche ! cria le voyou. Tant pis pour toi, Rattatac, utilise Croc Fatal !

Le Rattatac fonça sur le dresseur, ouvrit sa gueule, montrant ses dents menaçants qui s'apprêtaient à le mordre. Son Evoli qui était installé sur l'épaule du jeune garçon sauta et prit le coup à la place de son dresseur. L'Evoli tomba par terre et ne bougea plus. Cliff paniqua et fixa son Pokémon un moment.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'aurait pas dû énerver autant le bandit. Il le secoua pour voir s'il était toujours conscient, mais il ne l'était pas. Le jeune dresseur commença à trembloter, il posa son sac par terre et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait le soigner. Le Rattatac regardait d'un air satisfait mais son dresseur était bizarrement aussi paniqué.

— Rattatac ! Fais un peu gaffe ! Les Evoli, c'est rare, et ça vaut cher ! Alors, ne le tue pas !

Cliff serra son poing. Il voulait donc voler son Pokémon et le vendre ? Pour qu'ensuite il retourne supporter ses parents ? Ah ça, non !

Son Evoli reprit connaissance. Cliff regagna son sang-froid et tendit la baie Oran qu'il avait piqué dans son réfrigérateur à son Pokémon, et celui-ci croqua la nourriture.

— Une baie Oran ? Tu en avais ?! grogna l'individu. Vite ! Rattatac, Croc Fatal sur le gosse !

Le Pokémon obéit et courut en direction de Cliff, prêt à le mordre. Et là, apparût un Mentali non sauvage qui se précipita vers le Rattatac et le percuta violemment. Une jeune fille surgit de nulle part. Ce devait sûrement être la dresseuse du Pokémon.

— Encore un môme ?! brailla le voyou.

— Tu veux voler cet Evoli pour le vendre après ? demanda-t-elle en grinçant des dents et en serrant son poing. Comme un vulgaire objet ?!

Le bandit lui lança un regard qui semblait dire _« Ben ouais, kèske tu crois? Que j'allais garder l'Evoli comme déco' ? »_

— Pff ! C'est quelque chose qui se vend, alors oui !

— Ce n'est pas faux, approuva Cliff.

— Que... commença-t-elle en regardant un moment le garçon, abasourdie. Comment tu peux dire une CHOSE pareille ?! Les Pokémon, ils ont toujours été à nos côté ! Ce sont nos amis ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de les traiter comme des objets !

— Et toi alors ? protesta le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Tu les traites toi aussi comme des objets: des objets de combat ! termina-t-il.

— Mais ça, c'est différent ! Ils veulent bien combattre à mes côtés !

— Ah bon ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu sais parler aux Pokémon, peut-être ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils aiment combattre, et que tu ne les forces pas ?

— Toi ! T-tu...! Argh...! Grr !

Cliff lui fit un sourire victorieux et narquois. La fille se mordilla le pouce de frustration. Pendant ce temps le voyou commençait à s'énerver, car les deux dresseurs ignoraient sa présence. Il était si facile à oublier que ça ?

— Hé ! Ne m'oubliez pas !

— Oh, toi, la ferme ! répliqua-t-elle.

— Comment oses-tu, sale gamine ?! s'écria-t-il.

Le brigand sortit de sa poche une Superball. La blonde paniqua, elle s'attendait à un Pokémon plus puissant à cause de l'apparence de la ball, mais il en sortit une chauve-souris bleue sans yeux et avait des ailes violets. Elle attendit que Cliff envoie son Pokémon à son tour, mais rien n'arriva.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda-t-elle, en s'adressant à Cliff. Sors ton Pokémon !

Elle attendit encore, mais toujours rien.

— Mais il est passé où ton petit-ami ? demanda le birgand.

— Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant.

**~PKM~**

Pendant ce temps, Cliff était déjà parti. Pourquoi rester près d'un escroc qui veut voler ton Pokémon ? Au final il était retourné à Mauville – à cause de ces deux idiots –, pour aller au sud: vers la route 32. Il n'était vraiment pas endurant, de la route 36 à Mauville, c'était déjà pour lui des tonnes de kilomètres ! Il avait entendu dire que Doublonville faisait deux fois la taille de Mauville.

La flemme s'empara de lui et il s'arrêta. Devait-il peut-être rentrer chez lui ? Il eut pendant un court moment la vision de ses parents. Peut-être que non, au final. Marcher était beaucoup plus plaisant que d'avoir ses vieux sur le dos.

Il continua alors sa route.

* * *

*Chromatique: Les Pokémon chromatiques sont des Pokémon qui ont une couleur différente. Les shinys sont ceux qui brille.

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Dans la lettre de Frank c'est normal qu'il y a plein de fautes d'orthographe, je sais, ça éclate les yeux. Clarence est le vrai prénom de Cliff, c'est pour ça que son meilleur ami et son cousin l'appelle comme ça.

C'est ma première fanfiction, et je suis vraiment heureuse de la poster, j'aimerais avoir votre avis dessus !

Que pensez-vous de Cliff ? De l'histoire ? De la fille qui a sauvé Cliff ? (Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous apprendrez qui c'est plus tard.)


End file.
